Deep neural networks, particularly convolutional neural networks, are widely used for object detection. Convolutional neural networks are able to extract high-level features, such as facial shapes, from an input image, and use these high-level features to output a probability that, for example, an input image includes a dog, a cat, a boat, or a bird. An artificial neural network attempts to replicate, using computer technology, logical reasoning performed by the biological neural networks that constitute animal brains.